


Ready, Set

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wants his life back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Set

**Author's Note:**

  * For [too_rational](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=too_rational).



> Title from "Ready, Set, Don't Go" by Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus (things are falling in place).

"Study hard."

"Party hard."

"If you get hooked on anything, I will know, and I will _end_ you."

"You ever need money, give us a call."

"You ever need _anything_, give us a call."

"Keep up the salt lines."

"Don't let anyone see the knife unless you're using it."

"Oh, and get laid. Safely, thoroughly, and often."

"Guys, I realize this will shock you, but people survive college without resorting to the illegal and the paranormal _all the time_. I'll be _fine_. Don't you have a monster to hunt? ...keep in touch, all right?"


End file.
